


(TTS podfic) Reunion by Rorschach's Blot

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Text to speech, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: It all started with a Hogwarts reunion.originally found on ffnet





	(TTS podfic) Reunion by Rorschach's Blot

Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy. 

 

[4Shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/WGZhpWE3ca/Reunion_-_Rorschachs_Blot.html)  



End file.
